


Walking into Your Bedroom Unannounced

by emothy



Series: The Sonozaki-Kureshima Family Saga [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: F/M, M/M, brief hints of a bdsm relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma can't keep himself away from Saeko, even on her wedding night (especially on her wedding night).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking into Your Bedroom Unannounced

-

"I see you met with _that man_ ," Saeko says without turning around. She can always sense when somebody is about to enter a room, she can't be caught unawares. Her voice is cold and disapproving. It sends a chill around the bedroom, but Ryoma has been on the receiving end of it before, so now it doesn't make him so much as flinch. 

"Takatora?" He asks, saying the name just to anger her further. "Your younger brother?" Barely younger; not even a full year. Perhaps Sonozaki Ryubee had been frustrated by the lack of sexual attentions from his pregnant wife and gone elsewhere soon after Saeko had been conceived. They're practically the same age, for all intents and purposes: like naming an heir. 

" _Half-brother_ ," Saeko corrects as she turns around. She's too well-bred and well-trained to spit it like an insult, but it is one anyway. "You're usually more particular about the facts than that."

"You're just so similar," Ryoma shrugs with an easy smile. He isn't anywhere near as calm as he's projecting. And Saeko and Takatora are nothing alike at all. Oh, Takatora had been glorious in bed - intense and tender, the most fabulous lay - but still Ryoma craves Saeko's rough handling. The feel of her stepping on him in her high heels. She maintains it's what all men truly desire. She could be right. "I'm thinking of following him back to Zawame. He would benefit from my support. You don't need it, you have a-" his mouth broadens into a smirk, "-husband." 

He too can make a word an insult even without any particular inflection. 

"I see," Saeko replies. Damn her, Ryoma is a master at playing people - always four steps ahead of everyone - and yet this woman, he can't read her at all! Is she furious? Is she devastated and simply hiding it well? Ryoma had so wanted to hurt her the way she'd hurt him. 

If she'd had to marry someone, who'd had more potential than himself? Her new husband isn't as intelligent, isn't as skilled as Ryoma. Equally as charming, perhaps; Ryoma can give him that much. He's not at all ruthless, either. In fact, in all honesty Saeko's new husband is the one who is Kureshima Takatora's almost-twin in personality. Neither of them are going to be able to change their ways enough to really take the Gaia Memory project to its pinnacle. Nobody is Saeko's equal in that respect except Ryoma. 

"It's your wedding night, where is your husband?" Nowhere nearby or Ryoma never would have made it across the threshold of Saeko's suite. Apparently her new husband is oblivious enough to not realise Ryoma and Saeko had been fucking regularly since long before he ever came along. And during. But having Ryoma walk into their bedroom unannounced on their wedding night might tip the scales for him. 

"Kirihiko is bathing," Saeko replies simply, sitting down at her dressing table and folding her hands into her lap. She's the very image of composure. "He has some minor wounds to tend before later."

Or: _I've already cemented our nuptials, and plan to do so again when he's back._ It's none of Ryoma's concern, but maybe that's her gift to him, to tell him the things he has no right to know anyway. They haven't even had long since the party (officially) ended - she must have been desperate to pounce on her prey. There's no doubt that that's what her husband is to her. 

Funnily enough, when Ryoma had left Takatora's room, (with a promise to return later; the man is surprisingly clingy for someone who had seemed so stoic from a distance) Takatora had voiced his intention to bathe, too. As the eldest son he is entitled to use Saeko's steam room. Perhaps he and Kirihiko will run into one another there and compare notes. 

"Come here," Saeko says, and Ryoma finds his feet responding before he can refuse. He doesn't blindly take orders from Saeko - especially not when it comes to business - but when her voice is low, inviting and full of promising sexual undertones, she commands and he obeys. 

She rises to her feet barely inches away from him. She's shorter, so their mouths are in no real danger of touching, but she angles her chin up and looks into Ryoma's eyes, and it wouldn't take much for him to dip his head and bridge that distance...

"You won't ever touch me again," she says sweetly, almost against his lips. There are so many things she could have said, but she needs Ryoma's to be even angrier and more jealous than he already is. She needs to push him away so that he'll do her bidding unknowingly. 

Ryoma shoots a fierce glare at her, enough to chill the blood, but says nothing. As he stalks out of the bedroom he almost crashes right into Wakana, but they both dart aside at the last moment, ignoring one another completely. 

"Oneesama, it's your wedding night!" Wakana exclaims. "What was _he_ doing here?" She shoots a disgusted glare at the empty doorway. 

"Attempting to lord it over me," Saeko smiles softly. "By telling me he went to bed with Kureshima Takatora." Not 'our half-brother' - they don't discuss that, ever, even though Wakana is aware of the fact. "Little does he know, Wakana, that I was hoping for this precise situation. They'll keep one another distracted and out of my hair. They will probably both even report back on the other, willing spies. It saves hiring someone else for the job."

-


End file.
